This invention relates generally to containers adapted to store tools, nuts and bolts, and whatever other articles a worker requires to perform various tasks at a workplace, and more particularly to a portable workshop container assembly which can be wheeled to a workplace.
When a mechanic works in a garage to repair automobiles, the tools, the gauges, the bolts and all other articles he may require for this purpose are then available to the mechanic in a workshop.
But when a worker is required to go to a work place which is not a workshop in that it lacks the tools and other articles needed by the worker to perform various tasks, then the worker must bring along to the work place whatever tools and articles he needs to do the job he is expected to carry out, thereby converting the unequipped work place into a workshop.
In those cases where the tools and other articles the worker requires for the job at the work place can be stored in a tool box, then the worker can hand carry the tool box to the work place and then, in effect, transform it to a workshop. But more often than not, what the worker needs to bring to the work place cannot be fully accommodated even in an exceptionally large-capacity tool box.
To make it possible to wheel to a workplace a container capable of storing not only tools but whatever other articles are necessary to carry out the job to be performed at the work place, it is known to provide for this purpose a portable, wheeled container. One such xe2x80x9cRolling Container Assemblyxe2x80x9d is disclosed in the European Patent Application EPO 933 170 A2 (1999) to Tirami et al. This assembly is formed by a wheeled cabinet, on which is placed a set of drawers, on top of which is a tool case. The set of drawers is joined to the wheeled cabinet by a snapping mechanism, a separate snapping mechanism being provided to join the set of drawers to the tool case.
One practical drawback to this EPO assembly is that it entails the use of separate snapping mechanisms. Thus to remove the tool case, one must operate one mechanism, whereas to separate the set of drawers from the cabinet, it is then necessary to manipulate the other snapping mechanism.
Another drawback of the EPO container assembly is that it is only provided with a set of front wheels. Hence the only way this assembly can be rolled to the work place is to first tilt the assembly so that it can be made to run on its front wheels. But should the assembly be heavily loaded, it may be dangerous to tilt the assembly, for in doing so, the assembly may topple over.
When a wheeled container assembly is heavily loaded, it is best to maintain it in an erect state and to push it forward, for that is the only safe way to move the assembly. But this is not possible with the EPO assembly having a set of front wheels and a rear which normally rests on the ground.
In view of the foregoing, the main object of the invention is to provide an improved portable workshop container assembly capable of storing a heavy load of tools and other articles, and of being rolled to a work place to transform it to an equipped workshop.
A significant advantage of an assembly in accordance with the invention is that it accommodates tools in one compartment and stores other articles in other compartments, which compartments can each be separated from the assembly and given different positions in the work place.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a portable workshop container assembly having three major components in stacked relation which are interlocked by a common latching mechanism to form a unitary assembly that can be rolled to a work place.
A salient feature of a latching mechanism in accordance with the invention is that it makes it possible in one mode to intercouple all three components of the assembly while in other modes one can withdraw from the assembly any one of its components.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rolling container assembly that can either be pushed or pulled to a work place. When the assembly had a relatively light load, it can be tilted and pulled, whereas when it is heavily loaded, it can be maintained in an erect state and safely pushed.
Briefly stated, these objects are attained in a portable workshop container assembly adapted to store the tools and other articles a worker requires to perform various tasks at a workplace. The assembly includes three major components in stacked relation. The lower component is a wheeled bucket, the middle component is a tray nested in the bucket and provided with a rim, and the third component is a tool box that rests on the rim.
Also provided is a latching mechanism having a latch pivoted by a toggle member to the upper end of the bucket and cooperating with a first catch element mounted at the bottom of the tool box and a second catch element mounted on the rim of the tray. When the tool box rests on the rim, the first and second catch elements are then adjacent each other. In one mode of operation, the latch simultaneously engages the first and second latch elements to interlock all these components to form a unitary assembly that can be wheeled to the work place.